


Back stage

by yaya1029



Series: Centaur AU [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Centaur Erik, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Fanart, Human/Monster Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaya1029/pseuds/yaya1029
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Centaur AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Back stage

“Shhh...I’m going to free you but you have to stay calm.”


End file.
